1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a field of linear electrical actuators, and in particular to actuators that are modular in design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known, non-modular, single coil type actuators or solenoids, severe impact-bottoming is a characteristic thereof because of the large masses of their armatures. Impact-bottoming may be described as a collision between an energized coil of a solenoid and its moving armature. When relatively large masses are utilized, impact-bottoming can cause wear and tear on the structure of the solenoid so that failure may readily result. The present invention is designed to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by minimizing impact-bottoming of the solenoid by providing a relatively "soft landing" between the energized coil and its armature. In accordance with this invention, the total actuating mass decreases during the length of its stroke whereby, at the end thereof, it is at a minimum value.